


He got her pregnant

by Ithurtstobreathe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurtstobreathe/pseuds/Ithurtstobreathe





	He got her pregnant

"Annalise, can you hear me?" Bonnie asked, lowering herself down to where her boss was currently curled up.

"Whats wrong with her?" Wes inquired, never before seeing his professor this way.

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "Something terrible must have happened. I haven't seen her this way since…" She stopped herself. Annalise's miscarriages weren't any of Wes' business.

"Since what?" He inquired a bit more. Bonnie sighed.  
"Since nothing." She replied.

"Go get her some water." Bonnie told him.

"I'll try to get through to her."

Wes left to get the water.

"Annalise what's wrong?"

Annalise had her legs against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Someone was communicating with her but she didn't know who. She thought two people were there but now only one voice was going in and out. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She could barely hear anything. Someone touched her causing her to slightly jump.

"Annalise, look at me." Bonnie said, watching Wes walk in with the glass of water in his hands. He misstepped causing the clear glass to fall to the floor. Crashing onto the wood.

The sharp sound startled Annalise bringing her out of her daze.

"Sorry." Wes said, apologizing.

"Get a broom." Bonnie told him.

He exited the office for the second time leaving Bonnie and Annalise alone once more.

"Hey," Bonnie said, "what's wrong?" She asked, now having Annalise's full attention.

Annalise's eyes were full of tears.

"She was pregnant." She said, her voice almost inaudible.

"He got her pregnant."

Bonnie looked down. "I'm sorry, Annalise." She knew how much Annalise wanted children.

"How did you know?" She asked her.

"Sam told me. Just in case..."

"...just in case you found out from the examiners report."

Annalise nodded.

Tears were streaming down her boss' face. Making it hard for Bonnie to look at her. She just wanted to her make her feel better. Her intentions were pure when she connected her lips with Annalise's. She just wanted her to stop crying. Bonnie wanted her to be happy. And she knew it must have worked because she swore she felt Annalise begin to kiss her back.

"Oh my god." Wes said, walking in on the two.

"I didn't see anything."


End file.
